Living in the Dark
by MJ's Angel
Summary: T.J. Fix-It doesn't have the happiest life. With a sister who bullies her on a daily basis, parents that are barely around to see the worst of it, and a bad habit to deal with the pain, she lives in a dark place in her mind. Can anyone save her from herself or will she reach the point of no return? Rated T for dark themes and language. OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Hello, Wreck-It Ralph fans. Some of you know that I wrote a two shot called Sweet Revenge. Now I want to try my hand at a longer fic. Let's begin.**

She was running. She ran as fast as she could. Her icy blue eyes were filled with tears and fear. She almost regrets her decision to get revenge. That's how she got in her current situation. All for revenge. She felt proud for getting back at those jerks, but she also felt guilty for leaving him behind. He told her to go on without him. She wanted to stay, but she had to run. They probably caught him by now. She reached a dead end in the subway. She put her back to the wall and slid down to sit, crying even harder than before. She saw their shadows quickly approaching her. She held her legs against herself and buried her face between her knees and waited for what was coming to her. She remembered that all of this mess started on just an ordinary day.

**Atmosphere set enough for you? Your reviews on this will decide if I shall continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**To give you more of a taste of the story, here is the real first chapter. Also, for you that want more of the Star Wars The Clone Wars stories, I have major writer's block for them. Also, I recently found a computer to work on. So, for me, a distraction is the best way to get new ideas. Since I have been working on this story for almost a year, I decided to start posting it. I will write more Star Wars, just give me more time. It will be worth the wait. For now, enjoy this installment of Living in the Dark.**

**Four Months Earlier**

It was just another ordinary day for T.J. Fix-It. She woke up and seven at night when the arcade was closing up. She dressed herself in a purple tank top with a black half jacket, a black skirt with black and purple striped leggings and converse. She brushed out her short brown hair and applied her black eye shadow. She picked up a small remote from her dresser and turned on her radio. She let it blast her favorite Japanese song, Bad Apple by Tou Hou. She sat on her bed with her journal and started to write like she always did.

Without warning, her door was slammed open. T.J. looked up and saw her fraternal twin sister, Felicia. She had lone blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a pink tube top that stopped just above her naval and a jean mini skirt with three-inch heels. T.J. looked to her opposite with daggers.

"Ever heard of knocking, your highness?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to turn off that crap you call music?!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you're not the boss of me? I don't have to listen to you."

"Turn it off! I can barely hear myself think!"

"Considering the fact you don't really think a lot, I think you'll be fine."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"You said it. I just implied it." Felicia groaned in frustration.

"Why do you have to be _my_ sister?"

"Guess you're just that lucky."

"More like unlucky. I would've been better off as an only child."

"The feeling's mutual, sis." T.J. checked the time on her iPod. It was almost 7:30. She closed her journal, stuffed it in her bag, and turned off her radio. This was her daily routine. Everyday around 7:30, she would pack up her journal and disappear for a couple of hours. No one knew where it was she went, but they left her alone about it for the most part. Felicia rolled her eyes noticing her counterpart was preparing to leave.

"Ugh! You're disappearing again. Where do you even go, anyway? You don't have any friends and no social life whatsoever. What do you even do those two hours you're gone?"

"I mind my own business. You should do the same."

"Look here, emo freakazoid, you better tell me where you go everyday and not give me lip about it."

"Who do you think you are? Mom? Besides, why should I?"

"Because I said so, you freak."

"More of a reason for me not to. Last thing I need is you showing up there." She pushed past her sister and headed downstairs with her bag and cruiser, Felicia close behind her.

"It's not fair that Mom and Dad let you disappear to Mod knows where for hours and never question it, but I can't even hang out with my friends without them giving me the third degree about the details!" They headed towards the kitchen.

"Maybe because they don't have to worry about me coming home drunk, stoned, or pregnant."

"Are you calling me an out of control, partying slut?"

"Again, you said it. Just implied."

"Ugh! You are such a pain in the ass!"

"Yeah, well, I've been called worse by you and your so-called friends." T.J. grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and put them in her bag. "Plus, you're no prize yourself, sister."

"Plu-eeease! I'm a delight. People love me and hate you. Even Mom and Dad prefer you over me. They keep saying how they wish you were more like me and not such a freak." That struck a nerve. Ever since they were twelve years old, Felicia had T.J. convinced that their parents loved Felicia more and never even wanted her. Just then, Tamora and Felix walked through the door and went into the kitchen with their daughters. Felix hopped up on a stool by the island.

"Afternoon, girls. How are my lovely little ladies today?" Felicia smiled like she was the perfect angel.

"Just fine, Daddy. How was work today?"

"It was just dandy. Lots of players won today. Got a lot more medals."

"That's great. And Mom? How was your day?"

"Better today. Over twenty rookies made it to the tower top. Some even got to the bonus levels."

"Wow. Sounds like a good day." Felix turned to his other daughter.

"T.J, honey? Are you okay? You're very quiet today."

"I'm fine, Dad. I was just heading out. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, sweetie. Be safe."

"I will." She left out the house and activated her cruiser. She flew down the circuit to the entrance of Fix-It Felix Jr. After making sure no one was looking, she went to a corner and moved a piece of the wall. She crawled through the hole and placed the piece of wall back where it was. She found that hole over a year ago. She found it was an underground route to every game in the arcade. She headed for Sugar Rush. After a few minutes, she found her panel. She lifted it and climbed into the game. She was in Diet Cola Mountain. That was where she went everyday to escape reality. She would sit in there listening to her music, scribbling away in her journal. No one knew about how to get into the mountain except Vanellope and she never went back after she was princess, or rather president again.

T.J. would sit there writing poems, stories, and mostly songs. Some songs she wrote were Hello (Evanescence), Concrete Angel (Martina McBride), and Circle You Circle You (Vocaloid). She would also write her thoughts and feelings. She would write at least one entry a week. It was one of those days.

_Dear Journal,  
Little Miss Perfect strikes again. She, once again, brought up Mom and Dad loving her more than me. She always has to bring that up. She lives to make my life miserable and, apparently, I live to be her scapegoat. Awesome life, right? Just another horrible day in my miserable life._

She then reached into her bag and pulled out her pocket knife wrapped in a black towel. It was a bad habit she had, but it was the only way she knew how to relieve her pain. She unsheathed the blade, rolled up her sleeve, and cut her wrist. After making three cuts, she put the knife down and watched the oddly colored code drain from her skin on the peanut brittle ground. After a few minutes, she took the towel and tied her wrist. She spent the next couple of hours scribbling away in her journal on unfinished and new poems and songs.

Around 9:30, she packed up her things and climbed back down her hole in the ground. She always took a different route than the way she came. She learned the hard way that going back would sometimes get her shocked and almost kill her. She blames faulty wiring. She found a new route that led to the Main Plug Subway. She made sure no one saw her as she put her hood up and walked out. She kept her head down and tried to be invisible. She was halfway back to Fix-It Felix Jr. when she got slammed against a wall. She saw who pushed her was Bobby, an extra character from the Fast and Furious racing game. With him was his Crew of Losers, as T.J. liked to call them. There was Max, a racer from the same game, Yani from Just Dance, and none other than Felicia, her own sister. Felicia was Bobby's girlfriend and he was nothing but an arrogant jerk.

"Hey there, Freak. Trying to hide from me?"

"Yes, because your very presence just makes me tremble in fear." Her sarcasm annoyed him.

"Better watch your mouth or you'll have a fist in it." He lifted his fist to her face for emphasis.

"Are you so pathetic and scared that you have to pick on girls? How about you challenge someone your own size. Then, maybe I'll consider having some respect for you. Maybe."

"That's it, smart ass!" He pulled his fist back and brought it forward to punch her, but instead he hit the wall. He didn't notice her jump up. She landed on his head and he fell to the ground. She thanked that she was part 8-bit. Max grabbed her, but she used another trick of hers that she learned from a certain candy-themed child. She glitched out of his grasp and ended up behind the group.

"It's been nice hanging out with you losers, but I'm not in the mood for stupidity. See ya!" She glitched into the entrance of her game. She jumped on her cruiser and flew into her 8-bit home world. She walked into her home and placed her cruiser next to her mother's at the door. She saw her parents in the living room with Ralph and Vanellope.

"Hey there, kid."

"Hey, Uncle Ralph. Hey, little cavity."

"That's President Cavity to you!" She chuckled softly.

"Sorry if I offended thee." Felix turned to her.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, sweetie."

"Okay, Dad. I'll be in my room." She headed up the stairs and entered her room and closed the door. She put her bag beside her bed and sat at her mirror. She took off her jacket and removed the towel from her wrist. The scars were still a bit swollen and red, but the bleeding had stopped. She took her knife and put it back in the towel. She examined her cuts. She could always take Felix's hammer and fix herself in seconds, but she kept her scars as a reminder. She only had to use the hammer a few times when she accidentally cut herself too deep. There was a knock on her door. She put her jacket back on to hide the scars. "Who is it?"

"It's Dad. May I come in?"

"Yes." Felix entered the room and smiled.

"Hey, honey glow. How was your day?"

"I've only been gone a couple of hours, Dad. Just like any other day."

"I know, but I wanted to know how you are. I am your father, you know." She got up from the chair and sat on her bed.

"I'm fine. Anything else?" The small handyman sat on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, honey. Your mother and I have been talking and we're worried about you."

"Why?"

"Well, we know that you like to disappear for a few hours a day and, we let you have that time to yourself."

"So, what's the problem?"

"We know you don't have many friends..."

"I don't have any friends."

"Okay, and we don't think that's healthy for you. You could use a few friends."

"I don't need friends. They just turn out to be people who use you and dump you the second your use is done. People are untrustworthy, backstabbing jerks and I don't need that in my life."

"You are your mother's child. We just want you to be happy."

"I'm content just the way I am and I don't want to be forced to be something I'm not."

"We're not asking you to be something you're not. We just want you to be a little more..."

"Like Felicia?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. You guys have always wanted me to be more like her because she's preppy and funny and friendly and beautiful and perfect! You don't like me the way I am! You never have!"

"Honey, we love you just the way you are. We don't want you to be like your sister in any way. we just want you to be a little more social so you can make friends. That's all."

"No thanks, Dad. I'd rather stay by myself."

"T.J..."

"Is that all, Dad?" Felix was taken slightly back by her snapping at him like that. She would always shut her parents out, mostly Felix. He cared too much and was very pushy when he wanted to be, but in T.J's mind, he just wanted her to be like Felicia and wouldn't tell her. Felix was only trying to be a good father the only way he knew how. Those four simple words made him feel the exact opposite.

"I guess so. And dinner's almost ready. Just come down whenever you're ready."

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay. Good." With a heavy heart and tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he hopped down from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't understand why she hated him so much. She wasn't always like that and he couldn't figure out what it was that changed. He never loved her less. If anything, he loved her more and more each day. She was his daughter, but now it felt as if she was just a stranger.

T.J. actually loved her father very much, but because of Felicia, she couldn't trust the way he was with her. With this particular situation, T.J. just didn't feel like being bothered about being "more social" and needing to make friends. She didn't need friends. She felt she was perfectly fine by herself.

**So? You guys warming up to it a little more. Please leave a review for me. NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 2

Later on after Ralph and Vanellope had left, the Fix-It family sat down to dinner. After Felix and Tamora went into more detail about their work days, they asked about their daughters'. Felicia, of course, started talking about her day.

"Well, my friends and I hung out at burger Time and we met these new jet skiing characters. They invited us to go see their game and the beach is beautiful there. Best in the arcade."

"Really? We could go one day as a family."

"That's a good idea, short stack."

"We probably could, but little miss vampire here might catch fire." T.J. only rolled her eyes and continued to pick at her food.

"Felicia..."

"Well, I'm only making an observation, Dad. Look at her. She's paler than milk. Looks like sun has never even touched her skin."

"Well, not everyone needs to have a tan like you, Felicia."

"Well, it's not like it'll kill you to have one, T.J. At least if you had one, people wouldn't say all those mean things about you. Like how you're emo, how you're so pale, how you're an anti-social freak."

"Felicia!"

"What, Mom? I'm just saying. People talk about her. It's just a fact that's what people think of her. And who am I to tell them otherwise? Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

"You will not talk about things like that. She is your sister and you shouldn't have her hear those kinds of things."

"You know what, Mom? Don't worry about it." T.J. put her fork down and stood up. "I've lost my appetite. I'm turning in early."

She left the dining room and went up to her room. She closed her door and laid on her bed on her back. She put her earphones in and stared up at her ceiling in thought. Her everyday life was Felicia rediculing her whether it was about her physical appearance or her "freak" hobbies and thoughts. Many times, T.J thought about running away from home, but she could only be missing for so long. Even if she hid out in Diet Cola Mountain, they would eventually find her and it was too dangerous to cross over to another plug. She was stuck there forever.

She rolled up her sleeve and looked at her cuts from earlier that day. They were still red, but some of the swelling had went down. She was so tempted to reopen those cuts or start new ones. She promised herself that she would only cut herself once a day and no more no matter what else came up afterwards. She lightly ran her fingers over the three cuts. They were still a bit tender to the touch. They reminded her even more of why she hates her life. She couldn't end it even if she wanted to. The thing about being born instead of programmed was that you can adapt to any game you walked into. If you died, you would regenerate like any other character from that game. They learned that when she drowned at the beach is Sonic the Hedgehog. Her door opened unexpectedly and she quickly covered her scars. She looked up and saw it was Felicia.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She took out her earphones.

"Neither do I, but Mom and Dad are making me apologize or I'm grounded, so I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted. Now go away."

"Just accept the stupid apology."

"I'll accept it when you mean it. And since we both know you'll never be sorry for anything you say or do to me, enjoy your punishment."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult? Just accept my apology so I can go out with my friends! I am not missing tonight's bonfire because you want me to be sincere!"

"Am I suppose to care about you social life, because I don't and I could care less if you hang out with those people you call friends ever again."

"If you don't accept my apology, I will make your life miserable."

"You already do. There's nothing more you could possibly do to make my life any worse than it already is."

"Oh yeah? What if I happen to tell Mom and Dad about your little cutting problem?" T.J's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know abou that?"

"You don't hide it as well as you think you do. I've seen your scars. I've seen the knife. I even saw you steal Dad's hammer to heal yourself. If that should happen to slip, you can kiss your little disappearing act good-bye."

"You can't prove anything. Why would they believe you?"

"I know you still have fresh scars from today and I know that you keep your knife in that bag of you have everyday. I've got you trapped unless you tell Mom and Dad that you accept my apology. Now go downstairs and tell them. I have places to be." T.J. thought about it. Felicia did have that advantage over her. If she told them, they would never let her out of their sight again. If T.J. allowed this, Felicia would keep having power over her and would continue to control her life. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go! Now!"

"No." Felicia's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"What did you just say to me?" T.J. got up from her bed and approached her sister.

"I said no. I'm not telling them that."

"You don't tell me no! You do what I tell you unless you want your little secret exposed."

"You know what? Tell them. I don't care. I'm not going to let you continue to make my life hell! I'm done with you!"

"You just dug your own grave, freak!" Felicia stormed out, slamming the door behind her. T.J decided she wasn't going to stick around for what came next. She grabbed her bag and opened it up on her bed. She glitched around her room grabbed what she needed in a matter of seconds. She grabbed her cruiser and hew now packed bag and glitched out of the house to the entrance of the game. She unfolded her cruiser and sped down the circuit. She didn't think about her secret tunnel and sped out into Game Central Station. She flew over to the Main Plug subway, not knowing she was being followed. She stopped and folded up her cruiser when she couldn't see the entrance anymore. She knew no one would dare go that deep into the Main Plug. She shuffled around in her bag for her pocket knife to slice herself once more.

"Well, well, well. So the freak cuts." She recognized that voice all too well. She turned and saw it was Bobby with his gang minus Felicia. "Good place to pick. This way, no one will hear you scream or find your body."

"What? You're going to kill me? Aren't you a little too weak for that?" Her remarked angered him, but he let it slide.

"I was thinking about it for you embarassing me earlier. You're going to regret that."

"Really? And how do you expect to catch me? I got away from you before. I can easily do it again."

"I've got tricks of my own." Without warning, a pair of invisible arms grabbed her from behind. She tried to glitch away, but she couldn't. She struggled to get away any way she could.

"What is this? Why can't I move?"

"Nice, isn't it? Some kid plugged his laptop into the empty outlet and accidentally left it. And he played Harry Potter. You get to create your own spells and potions, including one to stop people from glitching and turning people invisible. Cool stuff."

"You're sick."

"Thanks. I'm going to enjoy this even more now." He delivered a strong, hard punch to her face and another to her stomach. Before he delivered another, T.J kicked the invisible man behind her in the groin, causing him to release her. She dropped and Bobby ended up punching him instead. He grabbed her by her arm before she could get away. He punched her again in the face and knocked her to the ground. When he got ready to grab her again, she grabbed her knife from the ground and cut his eye. He screamed in pain and backed away enough for her to get to her feet. He looked up at her and she saw the scar she gave him. He ran at her and slammed her against the wall. "You're going to regret that, freak!"

She spit code in his face. He grabbed her face and punched her to the ground. She was on the edge of unconsciousness. Her vision was blurry and she felt herself weakening. Bobby stood over her with her knife in his hand. He kneeled down next to her. "Don't worry. No one will even know you're gone."

"Hey!" A few feet away from them stood a guy with straight black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a grey shirt with a long black trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves, black pants and combat boots. "Let her go."

"Oh, looky here. The Unplugged has come to save the freak. How nice?" Bobby and his gang laughed.

"I'll say it one more time. Let her go." Bobby stood up and approached the stranger.

"Or what?" The stranger punched Bobby in the face, kneed his mid-section, and kicked him to the ground. Max came at him and punched at him. The stranger grabbed his arm, twisted it, and kicked his legs, causing him to face plant into the ground. The invisible man, now visible and revealed to be Malfoy from the Harry Potter game, came at him with his wand. Seeing this, the stranger took T.J's knife from Bobby's hand and threw it at him, causing the wand to knock out of Malfoy's hand. Scared out of his wits, he simply ran for the exit. He knew it wasn't his fight. All that was left was Yani. The stranger turned to her.

"You wanna try, too? I won't hit a girl, but I will beat a bitch."

"No. I'm good." She ran over to Bobby and Max, who were starting to come too. "Come on, guys. Let's just go."

"Yeah, Bobby. Ouch. Let's get out of here." Bobby stood up and faced the stranger.

"Another day, punk. You and me."

"I look forward to handing your ass to you again."

"We'll see." The group left the subway. The stranger turned to a now unconscous T.J. He picked up her and her things and headed deeper into the subway.

Back at the Fix-It home, Felicia told all about her sister's cutting addiction while playing the part of the dramatically worried sister.

"Are you sure about this, Felicia?"

"Absolutely, Daddy. I've seen it myself. The scars and the knife. I even saw her steal your hammer to heal herself when she cut too much. I'm so worried about her.

"If you knew this and was so worried, why didn't you come to us about this sooner?"

"Because, Mom, she made me promise not to tell you guys. She said she would get it under control, but I saw her scars today and I knew she couldn't stop. I couldn't stand to keep it in anymore while she physically hurt herself this way. We have to do something."

"But what should we do?"

"Well, Daddy, I was thinking we could stop letting her disappear everyday. I think that's when she does it the most."

"It makes since, Felix. She's alone, no one to stop her or bother her. Perfect opportunity."

"Well, I personally think we should see the evidence first before we jump into anything. Let's just see how bad the damage is."

"Good idea. T.J! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Tammy, we don't want to make it sound like she's in trouble."

"But it gets her down here faster, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so, but still..."

"T.J!" Felicia rolled her eyes.

"She probably has her music on."

"Alright then. Let's go up and talk to her." They all headed up the stairs to T.J's room, including Felicia. She wasn't going to miss her parents chewing "The Freak" out for cutting. They opened the door and saw she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?"

"She was just up here. I just talked to her."

"Okay. Again, let's not jump to any conclusions. Felicia, check to see if she's in the bathroom." She walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door.

"She's not in here."

"Oh my land. Where is she?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Two young girls, both five years of age, sat on the porch of their home. They were playing with their dolls. One was blonde, the other brunette, both with bright blue eyes. They laughed as they played together. The brunette child looked to her twin sister._

_"Felicia?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you think that we're weirdos?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, Mommy and Daddy say that we're not like the other characters. We came from Mommy instead of programmed to a game. Does that make us weird?"_

_"I don't think we're weird. We're unique because we don't belong to a game. We're awesome."_

_"But I hear things about us being weird."_

_"Well, if we're weird, we'll be weird together." Young T.J. raised her fist to her sister._

_"Weirdo sisters?" Felicia smiled and bumped her fist against her twin's._

_"Weirdo sisters forever." They both giggled and continued playing with their dolls._

* * *

T.J woke up from her dream, dazed and confused. She thought about the memory of her and her sister. She remembered the time when they were actually friends. They didn't always hate each other. They were very close and children. She didn't know where it all went wrong. Putting those thoughts aside, she tried to remember where she was and what happened. She remembered fighting with Felicia, running away from home, and getting in a fight with Bobby. The last thing she remembered was some guy challenging Bobby and then she blacked out. She looked around and took in her surroundings, which wasn't much. It was a dark room with a lantern in front of her. She slowly sat up, pushing an unfamiliar jacket off of her shoulders. She saw her bag and cruiser over in a corner. She tried to stand, but she fell to her hands and knees. She was too weak to move.

"Hey. You're awake." She looked behind her and saw the same guy from earlier walking over to her while holding two white paper bags. "You shouldn't try to move. You lost a lot of code."

"Where am I?" He put the bags down and reached for her. She moved away from him and fell to her side.

"I'm only trying to help. Come on." She allowed him to pick her up bridal style and place her against the wall so she could sit up.

"You didn't answer my question. Where am I? And who are you?"

"My name is Jason and you're in the Main Plug." He grabbed the paper bags and saw next to her. "You eat Burger Time?"

"Yeah." He handed her a bag.

"I didn't know what you would want, so I just got you a cheeseburger and fries."

"Thanks." He dug in his bag and pulled out his burger.

"So, what's a girl like you doing hanging around the Main Plug?"

"Why did you save me?"

"I see you like to get right to it."

"Why?"

"Well, call me old-fashioned, but I don't think a guy should beat a woman for any reason. Besides, he was going to kill you. I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen, so I stepped in. You're welcome."

"Really? Guess you don't know who I am."

"I know exactly who you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're the girl that uses that secret passage over in the front of the Plug. You're the girl that gets picked on and bullied on a daily basis, yet you don't take bullshit from those guys. You're the most unique character in the entire arcade because you're not a character. You were born instead of programmed. You have the most unique and complex code ever. That's who you are."

"Guess you know everything about me, huh?"

"All except your name. Care to share?"

"Didn't you hear? My name is The Freak."

"I did hear, but I know that's not the name your parents gave you. Come on. I saved your life. The one thing I could get in return is your real name." She looked at him and saw an honest look in his eyes. She felt she could trust him to a fault.

"T.J. My name is T.J."

"T.J. What does it stand for?"

"Tamora Jean. After my mother."

"That's a pretty name. Although..."

"Although what?"

"I does sound a bit familiar."

"My mother is Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun from Hero's Duty."

"Oh yeah. The futuristic army sergeant. I know her. Didn't she marry Fix-It Felix?"

"Yeah. That's my dad."

"Wow. How did he ever pull that off. That's a miracle." She giggled at him. He smiled at her. "You know, you're kinda cute when you laugh."

"No. No, I'm not." She turned her head, facing away from him, frowning. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you. You're very pretty."

"I'm not, especially after that beating. I must look like a train wreck." Jason pulled out a small mirror from his pocket.

"See for yourself." She pushed it away.

"No. I don't want to look." He pushed it back to her.

"Just look." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. She grabbed the mirror and looked closer to make sure she was seeing right. There wasn't a single cut or bruise on her face. She didn't looke like she had ever been touched.

"But...How?"

"Well, when I brought you back here, a gold hammed fell out of your bag. I knew that your dad's hammer looked exactly like it and I healed you. Won't he need that, by the way?"

"It's one of his spares. He won't miss it." She gave him back the mirror. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I also healed your wrists and arms." Her smiled faded.

"Oh. Thanks. They must've cut me while I was out."

"No, they didn't."

"Yes, they did."

"I know what self-harm looks like, T.J."

"And how would you know?" He rolled up both of his sleeves to reveal that his arms were covered with cuts and scars. T.J. was in complete shock. It reminded her of the few times when she would let the scars collect. She would count them and recall what bad memory or event went with each cut. She would steal Felix's hammer to fix herself before anyone saw them. Jason didn't have the luxury of a magic hammer to fix himself up. She looked up at him.

"When did you start?" He rolled his sleeves back down.

"After my game got unplugged. I was the only one that made it out. Everyone I know is dead. I blamed myself because I knew we would get unplugged. Our game had a lot of issues and glitches. I warned everyone, but they wouldn't listen.

"It wasn't your fault that they didn't believe you. You shouldn't blam yourself for their ignorance."

"I felt that I should've done more. Then maybe they would still be here." T.J. felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself. She crawled over to her bag in the corner, grabbed the hammer and crawled back. "What are you doing?"

"She didn't say a word. She simply lifted his sleeve and tapped his arm with the hammer a few times. His arm was completely cleared of the cuts and scars. She crawled to the other side of him and did the same thing. She never said a word. She simply looked him dead in the eye. He looked back and understood.

"Thank you." She gave him a warm smile. She put the hammer down beside her and they both sat and ate in comfortable silence.

Back in Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix gathered all the Nicelanders in front of his house. Tamora and Felicia stood by him as everyone, including Ralph and Vanellope, gathered around.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. I know it's kind of late, but I wouldn't call you all here if it wasn't important and urgent." Gene moved to the front of the crowd.

"Felix, what's going on?"

"T.J is missing!"

"What?"

"Merciful heavens!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Yes. It's very, very bad and it's important that we find her. And soon." Ralph walked up to the front.

"Felix is right. T.J. has to be found as soon as possible. She could be anywhere in the arcade and she could be in danger." Vanellope glitched to Ralph's shoulder.

"That's right! So we need to start searching now!"

"Please help us find her." Mary stepped up.

"Of course we will, Felix. T.J. is like family. We'll all look. Right, Nicelanders?" Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Thank you all. Tammy and I appreciate it so much."

"No problem. First, we'll need som Missing posters to put up around Game Central Station and in other games."

"Good idea, Mary. Felicia, you help Mary and the others make the posters."

"I would, Dad, but there's this bonfire over at Own the Waves and I can't miss it. So, you guys have fun and I'll just help out tomorrow."

"Felicia, your sister is missing. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yeah. It means she disappeared like she always does and she'll probably come back. I think you're overreacting to this and we should wait it out." Before Felix could respond, Tamora spoke.

"I think she's right, Fix-It." Felix looked quizzically at his wife.

"What?"

"T.J. does disappear a lot. She may be back any minute."

"Thank you, Mom."

"And until she does come back, you aren't going anywhere."

"What?!"

"You heard me, soldier. Until your sister comes home, you're not leaving this game."

"That's not fair! It could be hours until she comes back! I'll miss the bonfire!"

"Than you better get real comfortable in your room."

"I can't believe this! Even when she's not here, she's ruining my life!" The angry teen stormed back into the house. Felix sighed as he sat on the top step of the porch.

"Jiminy-jaminy." Tamora sat next to him.

"What's on your mind, short stack?"

"It's just... I don't know where we went wrong with our daughters."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at them. T.J.'s depressed and dark and now missing while Felicia is...is..."

"A popular, attention seeking bitch?"

"I wouldn't say those exact words, but yes. I just don't understand how two girls grow up in the same house, by the same rules, same teachings and turn out exact opposites of each other."

"That's because it's not the household they grow up in. It's the people that they hang around outside of home."

"What do you mean?"

"The people they hang around with shape their personalities. The people they take to help make them who they are. They're not going to like the same kind of people because their personalities are so different. Felicia took to the more popular and beautiful crowd because she feels she could be just as popular and beautiful as them. She likes the attention and positive feedback she gets from anyone outside of her family or anyone she grew up with as a child."

"I see."

"And with T.J., the complete opposite. She sees Felicia's new persona forming, so she forms one of her own that contradicts everything Felicia is. Felicia is loud and outgoing, so T.J. is quiet and to herself. Felicia is day, so T.J is night. We didn't go wrong anywhere with raising them. They're just being teenagers and eventually they'll find out who they want to be." Felix smiled and kissed Tamora's cheek.

"Twenty years and you're still the most dynamite gal I've ever known." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I know." They both chuckled a bit. "And don't worry. We'll find T.J."

"I just hope she's somewhere safe and sound."


	5. Chapter 4

_Ralph walked through the forest in the 8-bit world of Fix-It Felix Jr. The tall trees made it difficult for him to find what, or rather who, he was looking for._

_"Kids? Where are you? This isn't funny."_

_In the tree above, the three heads of three little girls popped up and watched the giant wrecker search for them. One of them was the eternal nine-year-old Vanellope. The other two belonged to the Fix-It twins. They snickered as they eldued the good bad guy. _

_"Come on, guys. Felicia, T.J., you know your mother would kill me if she found out I lost you."_

_Vanellope instructed the twins to not make a sound. Ralph walked right under the tree they were hiding in. The candy racer counted on her fingers to the twins on when to attack. Three...two...one._

_"Attack!" The three children jumped from the tree and landed on Ralph, knocking him to the ground. They bounced up and down on the large man, laughing and enjoying themselves. Vanellope stood on his chest and looked down at him. "In your face, booger breath! We have outsmarted you once again."_

_"Alright, alright. You got me. I give up." The twins stopped bouncing and got off of their uncle. Vanellope glitched in front of them and high-fived them both. Ralph sat up and rubbed his head. "You know, Felix and Sarge won't appreciate that you corrupted their daughters."_

_"Corrupted is such a strong and ugly word. I like to think of it as opening their eyes on how life could be so much funner when you mess with people. Especially you, fart face."_

_"Same difference." He stood up and cracked his back. "Alright. Time to get the twins back home before their parents get back. We need to start heading back."_

_"Okay, then." She glitched to the top of his head and the twins climbed on his shoulders. "Onward, my royal steed!"_

_Ralph rolled his eyes playfully and they headed back to the Fix-It house._

* * *

T.J woke from another dream of a memory of her childhood. Another reminder of how she and Felicia actually liked each other. She remembered the strange games and situations they would get into with Vanellope. If anything, Vanellope was the reason they became closer. When one of them got in trouble, they would take the blame and stood up for each other. Most of the time. She missed those days, but it was all in the past.

She remembered that she had run away from home and that she was in the Main Plug. She also remembered Jason, the guy that saved her from Bobby and his gang and who headled her afterwards. She saw him asleep across the room from her. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She noticed that she still had on the same code-soaked clothes from the previous day. Being able to walk again, she went over to her bag and pulled out another outfit. Not knowing how much longer Jason would be asleep, she quickly changed her clothes. She wore a black tank top with a white vest and black and white belt, tight jeans, elbow-length lace fingerless gloves and black and white converse. She then took out her journal and started writing again. A few minutes later, Jason woke up with a yawn.

"Morning, T.J."

"Morning, Jason."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Like a baby." He sat up and stretched. T.J. blushed as she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. He saw her blush and looked down at himself in realization. "Oh, sorry. I'm so used to being by myself down here. I usually sleep without a shirt."

"Obviously."

"Let me just put some clothes on. You mind turning around while I change?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Promise not to look?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just hurry up or I may be tempted to." He smirked as he got up and went over to his things in the corner. She turned around and gave him time to change. He took out some clothes and started to put them on. When he wasn't looking, she glanced back at him. She saw that his muscular back was covered with scars and cuts and bruises. She quickly turned back around. Were those from his old game? Did he get them when he fought off Bobby? Was he hurting himself like that? She couldn't know for sure where they came from, but she wouldn't dare ask. She went back to her journal. A few minutes passed when he sat next to her, startling her a bit. He wore a black muscle shirt with a red tie, dark red pants with chains and fingerless elbow-length lace gloves. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"My apologies." He looked down and saw she was holding her journal. "What are you writing about in that journal?"

"None of your business." He tried to glance at it, but she pulled it against herself, hiding the contents from him.

"Come on. What's in there?"

"Nothing you need to see. It's personal."

"Come on. Just a peek."

"I said no!" He was taken by surprise by her raising her voice at him. She was so serious, it wasn't even funny. It was almost scary.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask again." There was an ominous and very uncomfortable silence between them. He starting thinking of an idea to try and cheer her up. He then got the perfect idea. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on. I got something that will cheer you up."

"What?"

"Come on. Just trust me." She thought for a moment. He did save her and keep her safe. She could trust him. For now, at least. She closed her journal, stuffed it in her bag and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her to the entrance of the Main Plug.

"Wait. I can't go out there. I'll be seen."

"Calm down. The arcade is open. Everyone's in their games. No one will see you." When they got to the entrance, she looked out and, sure enough, it was empty. Not a single character was in GCS. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Okay. You were right. I've never seen it like this."

"What? Do you sleep during the day?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I go to sleep when the arcade opens and wake up when it closes."

"You sleep for ten hours everyday?"

"Not exactly. I sometimes get woken up by excited players that win or angry players that lose. Other than that, completely unconscious."

"Cool. I could do that now seeing that I no longer have a game."

"What was your old game, anyway?"

"Guitar Hero. My machine had some malfunctions and glitches, so Litwak replaced it."

"Really? How come there's not another one of you wandering around?"

"Because I wasn't originally suppose to be in the game. One of the creators wanted to add a new character that was based on his kid who got killed in a motorcycle accident. I was programmed with the memories he had of him."

"Oh. That's so sad."

"Yeah. Apparently, the kid was one awesome guitar player."

"Are you asying that you're an awesome guitar player?"

"If you wanna take it that way, then yes. I'm pretty rockin'."

"Really? Only on electric?"

"I play acoustic too. I got one back in the Plug."

"You should play it for me sometime."

"Maybe I will." T.J. stopped unexpectedly. Jason noticed and looked to see what she was staring at. They were at the entrance of Fix-It Felix Jr. There was a Missing poster for T.J.

"They're looking for me?"

"Well, why wouldn't they be? They are your family."

"So what? They hate me. They've never wanted me and they still don't."

"This poster says otherwise. If they are putting up posters, then they must want you back. They must love you." T.J. thought about it for a moment. What if they really did love her? What if they do want her back. She loves her parents. Even if they did want her back, she knew Felicia would rather have her dead.

"Either way. I can't go back. Not yet, anyway."

"I get it. You just need time. You can go back when you're ready. Until then, you're welcome to stay with me in the Plug."

"It's not like I have a choice. Knowing my dad and how worried and overprotective he gets, by tomorrow, all of Game Central Station will be filled with my face on a poster. Everyone will be looking for me. They must be worried."

"What are your parents like?"

"Well, my dad is a very southern person. He's kind, sweet, thoughtful, helpful. He's always willing to go out of his way to make someone else happy. When we were born, he would bend over backwards to make sure we had a good and happy childhood. He's great. And my mom, she's a different story. She's kinda brute and stern. A real no-nonsense person. I guess that's because she's the sergeant for a military game. Even though she is kinda mean and stiff, she is a great mother. She would kill anyone that threatened to hurt her family. We are the most important things in her life and she reminds us of that everyday. They may be opposites, but they are perfect together."

"They sound like quite a pair."

"They are. That they are. We still don't understand their relationship."

"You keep saying 'we.' Do you have a brother or sister?"

"A sister. My twin."

"You're saying there are two of you walking around?"

"Not exactly. We're fraturnal twins."

"Oh. Well, what does she look like? Maybe I've seen her around."

"You can't miss her. She hangs out with Bobby and his group of assholes."

"The blonde one?"

"Yep. That's her. Little Miss Perfect."

"She seems to pick on you more than they do."

"She does and that's not even the worst part of it."

"What is the worst part?"

"She denies any relation to me. Those idiots don't know that I'm her sister and she won't tell them either."

"And your parents just let this happen on a daily basis?"

"They don't know about it. As far as they know, I disappear everyday by myself and she hangs out with those losers she calls friends."

"Is that why you ran away? Because of her?"

"I couldn't take it anymore! She has been ruining my life since we were twelve! I don't know why, but she has hated me with a burning passion since then! Everyday, she would call me names or take my things or push me down or just anything that would hurt me! And all she would do is stand there smiling and laughing! She made my life a living hell and I couldn't do anything about it because she would play the victim and get me in trouble! Everyday the same damn thing! I couldn't take it! I couldn't..." Jason pulled her to him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. I understand. You have a horrible sister and she makes your life hell, but running away isn't the best way to handle it."

"I don't know what else to do." He pulled her from shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"You confront her, you tell your parents and put a stop to it while you still can. You can't let her control you life forever."

"I don't know if I can." He wiped away her tears.

"Maybe not now, but when you do go back, whenever you're ready, you will be able to. For now, you need to take some time from all of your problems. You need to relax and be happy again."

"You really think I'll be able to?"

"I have complete faith in you."

"Why? You barely even know me."

"I know a strong person when I see one. And, so far, you are the strongest person I have ever met." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Thanks." He smirked at her.

"Alright. Enough with the heavy. Let's do something fun."

"Okay. Like what?"

"I know the perfect thing. Come on."


	6. Chapter 5

A month went by and no one had seen or heard from T.J. Felix and Tamora were more worried than ever. They had basically torn every game in the arcade apart looking for her. Felicia, on the other hand, could care less of the whereabouts of her twin. She just wanted to get out of the house. She's been on house arrest since T.J. went missing. She figured she could get out of it if she played her cards right. After another gaming day ended and her parents were home, she decided to make her move. She went into the kitchen to see them at the table. She put on her most sincere face and approached them.

"Mom, Dad, I know I wasn't the most sensitive person when T.J. went missing, but I'm just as worried as you two are. I want her found too, but I don't feel I'm much help if I'm on house arrest. Can I please leave the game? I can get more information out of some of the teems than you could. Can I leave? Please?"

"No."

"But, Mom..."

"No buts, soldier. I told you until T.J. is back home, you're not leaving this game." Felicia turned to Felix.

"Dad?"

"Well, Tammy, she has been on her best behaviour the last few weks. Maybe we should let her go out. Besides, she is right about getting information from the young folks. She can be with her friends and help find T.J."

"Please, Mom?" Tamora sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I want you back in this house at 9:00."

"Ten?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Deal. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Alright. Nine-thirty and not a minute later." Felicia ran upstairs, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. She took the tram to GCS and searched for her friends. She found them at the entrance to Tapper's and went over to them."

"Hey, guys." They all saw her.

"She lives."

"Oh mjy gosh. Where have you been?"

"My parents put me on house arrest. I'm free once again." She hugged Bobby and kissed him. She noticed his scarred eye. "Oh my land. What happened to your eye, babe?"

"That emo freak cut me a few weeks ago while I was beating the crap out of her." Felicia was surprised to hear that, but kept her cool.

"Really? Did you kill her?"

"I was going to, but some punk got in the way. They got away, but next time I see either of them, they'll both get the pounding they deserve."

"Well, I heard that freak has been reported missing."

"Yeah. There are posters all over GCS and in every game. Like anyone cares about that freak. Who would miss her?"

"I don't know, but where did you beat her at?"

"In the Main Plug, but ever she's not stupid enough to stay in there. Then again, she might be." They all laughed, Felicia less than the others. "But enough about the freak. Let's go to Tapper's to celebrate the return of the hottest girl in the whole arcade."

"Okay." They all headed into Tapper's. Felicia kept the Main Plug info in the back of her mind. It might be useful someday.

Back in the Main Plug, Jason and T.J. were just hanging around. T.J. was wearing a blue and black zebra print tank top, fingerless blue and black striped gloves with a skull and crossbones, shorts and calf-length Star converse. Jason was wearing a black tank top with black jeans and black converse. Jason finally brought out his guitar and was strumming out random tunes.

"Hey, T.J. I just got an idea."

"What's that?"

"Well, you write songs, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I was thinking that we could put some music to them."

"I don't know about that. The songs weren't really meant to have music. Or be sung."

"Come on. I think it'll be a good idea. Just one song." T.J. thought about this. She never shared her songs with anyone. She's definately never sing them before in front of someone.

"Well...Okay, but just one."

"All I need is one. Pick any song you want to hear come to life." She went through her journal for a song. In her opinion, most of them would go with a piano rather than a guitar. She found a song that could go with a guitar.

"Okay. This one is called "Only Exception.'" She showed him the lyrics. He read over them and spent a few minutes coming up with a tone for it. After a few ideas, strums and notes, he finally got it down.

"Alright. I got something, but you're gonna have to sing it."

"No. I don't sing."

"You sound like you have a great singing voice. Give it a try. Please?" She thought about it.

"Fine, but don't laugh, okay?"

"I would never laugh at you, m'lady. You have my word." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just play it." He started to strum as she began to sing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

"Well, how was that?" He just smiled and chuckled. "Hey. You said you wouldn't laugh if it was bad." He placed the guitar down beside him.

"I'm not laughing because it was bad. I'm laughing because you thought you would be bad. That was some of the best singing I've ever heard in my life. You've got a great voice."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. I wouldn't lie about that. You need to stop doubting yourself. You have more talent than you think."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so used to..."

"Being told you're a useless weirdo freak who won't amount to anything in life?"

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Hey, you haven't had to go through that in a month. How does it feel?"

"It feels good. I'm actually happy and I haven't felt the need to cut since I left."

"I noticed. Your skin is too beautiful to be scarred." T.J. slightly blushed.

"You didn't mean that."

"I do. You have to remember that I'm not your sister or those jerks that beat you up."

"If you were, we would have a serious problem." They both laughed at the joke.

"But seriously. You don't have to put yourself down anymore. You're special and I like you the way you are. You're talented and special and beautiful." She looked at him and her icy blue eyes locked with his emerald green ones. She felt safew and loved when she was with him. She could see that he felt the same with her. Their faces moved closer together and their lips met in a passion-filled kiss. T.J. had never been kissed before. This was her first kiss and she enjoyed it immensly. Jason licked her lips, asking for permission to enter. She allowed him entrance and their tongues dance together in each other's mouths.

She felt she wanted to be closer to him. In the heat of the moment, she climbed on him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They made out for what seemed like hours before they finally pulled apart from each other, panting and out of breath. T.J. placed her forehead on his and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"So...Does this mean something?"

"If it doesn't, it's going to be really weird living together after this." They shared a brief chuckle. "But I hope this means we could be more than two outcasts living together in a Plug."

"Well, what do you think?" He smirked as he flipped them over so he was on top of her. She giggled at him.

"I think this means we get to make out a lot more."

"That's one way to look at it. Your move, big man." He leaned down and they started making out again.

* * *

Felicia had got home after hanging out with her friends for the first time in a month. She came home at 9:30 as her mother said. Even though Felicia was considered a "wild child", she wouldn't dare miss her curfew. Never again did she want to see that side of her mother. She walked in to see her parents in the living room watching T.V. Felix greeted his daughter.

"Hey, honeyglow. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"I did, Daddy. It felt _so _good to get out of this game again." Tamora turned to her.

"Did you hear anything about T.J.?" Felicia then remembered that Bobby told her about the Main Plug. She was going to tell them, but she had a thought. The only reason her parents let her go out was so she could fine some information of her sister's whereabouts. The longer she could delay telling them about what she knew, the more she'll be able to leave the game.

"No, nothing yet. Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow. That is if I can go out tomorrow?" Felix and Tamora looked to each other, then back to Felicia.

"Fine. We need eyes and ears with anyone who may know something."

"Great. Well, I'm going up to my room and get ready for dinner." She left the living room and headed up the stairs with a sly smirk on her lips. "This is going to be fun."


	7. Chapter 6

_Nine-year-old T.J. Fix-It covered her eyes as she counted out loud. She and Felicia were playing Hide-n-Seek. Felicia was hiding while T.J. was seeking._

_"Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" T.J. took off in search of her twin sister. She looked behind trees and in the bushes. No sign of the blonde child. Young T.J. decided to look in the trees. She had been practicing her glitching like Vanellope taught her. She glitched and successfully landed on a tree branch. She glitched from tree to tree, searching and seeking. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_"BOO!" Felicia jumped out behind the leaves and scared T.J. The brunette child screamed and fell out of the tree. To avoid hitting the ground, she tried to glitch back on the branch, but because she was afraid, her glitching glitched and her leg was fused into a tree branch. She screamed in fear and pain. "T.J!"_

_"Help me! Help me!" The branch snapped and, unable to hold T.J's weight, broke. T.J. landed in her back on the ground._

_"T.J.!" Felicia quickly climbed down the tree and ran to her sister's side. T.J. was crying and screaming. "Come on, T.J. Daddy can fix you."_

_"I...I can't...My leg!" Seeing T.J. couldn't stand, Felicia helped her up, swung her arm over her shoulder, and helped her back to the house. Almost ten minutes later, they made it home to find Felix reading a book on the porch._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" He looked up from his book and saw Felicia almost carrying T.J._

_"Oh my land! What happened?" He hopped from the porch and ran to them._

_"Me and T.J. were playing Hide-n-Seek and I wanted to surprise her and she fell from the tree, but she glitched and end up with the branch through her leg."_

_"Jimminy, jamminy! T.J., are you okay?"_

_"It hurts! IT HURTS!"_

_"It's okay, sweety. Daddy will fix it." He took out his signature golden hammer and tapped her leg. The branch was gone and her leg was back to normal. "There. All better?"_

_"It still hurts a little."_

_"I know. You'll be sore for a few hours. It's best that you stay off of it. Come on. I'll take you to your room." He picked up his wounded child and carried her inside, Felicia close behind him. He brought her to her room and put her in her bed. "Now, no walking for the next few hours."_

_"Okay, Daddy." Felicia climbed on the bed with her sister._

_"And I'll stay here to make sure you don't."_

_"Alright, you two. Have fun. And no more fusing with objects."_

_"Yes, Daddy." He smiled and left the girls. Felicia looked to T.J._

_"Hey, let's play a game."_

_"Okay. What kind of game?"_

_"A hand game. I'll show you this game Taffyta showed me. Hold your hands out." T.J. held out her hands as Felicia instructed. Felicia placed one hand under one of T.J.'s hands and the other on top of her other. "We go back and forth hitting each other's hands. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"I'll say the words first, then you."_

_"Alright." Felicia started off the hand game._

_"Down by the river where the licorice grass grows, there was a little girl as sweet as can be. She sang, she sang, she sang so sweet and along came a boy and kissed her on the cheek. Ooh, T.J., you oughta be ashamed. You let a bot kiss you and you didn't know his name. How many kisses did he give you? Now, pick a number between one and ten."_

_"Um...Five."_

_"One, two, three, four, five and you are out of this entirely game for the rest of your L-I-F-E, life. Now, I'll try to smack your hand hard. If I hit your hand, I win. If I hit my hand, you win."_

_"Okay. Bring it." Felicia tried to hit T.J.'s hand before she moved it. In the end, she hit her own hand. "Yes! I win!"_

_"Okay. Your turn." They played the game for almost two hours, keeping score to see who won. When they finished playing, T.J. beat Felicia 31-26._

_"I win! I am the Down by the River champion!"_

_"Yeah. Tell that to Taffyta."_

_"I'll challenge her tomorrow to make it official." Felix and Tamora came in the room._

_"Hey, little trooper. Your daddy told me about you accident."_

_"It hurt a lot, but I feel better now."_

_"Let's see if you can walk." T.J. climbed down from her bed and walked around without pain._

_"My leg feels better." Felicia jumped down next to her. "Thanks for staying with me, Fe."_

_"Sisters stick together no matter what. Especially weird ones like us." T.J. lifted her fist._

_"Weirdo sisters?" Felicia bumped her fist against hers._

_"Weirdo sisters forever." Felix and Tamora smiled at their daughter._

_"Alright, girls. Enough with the mushy stuff. How about we go over to Burger Time to celebrate."_

_"Yay!"_

_"Alright!"_

* * *

T.J. awoke from yet another dream about her childhood. She had been having them since she left home. She had good memories with her sister, but it was the bad one that made her leave in the first place. She wondered if she and Felicia will ever have that bond again.

When T.J. woke up, she found herself snuggled against Jason. Two weeks they had been together and things were still great. Of course, nothing had happened to say otherwise. She got up and quickly changed into a red and black spaghetti strap dress with skulls and roses, fingerless elbow-length gloves, thigh-high black socks with red tears and black thick sole shoes. She was brushing out her hair when Jason awoke from his slumber.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, early riser."

"Well, I can't let you see me naked, now can I?"

"You can, but you choose not to." She playfully rolled her eyes. He got up and took out a new set of clothes and put them on. He then wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a jean vest, acid washed jeans, and black shoes.

"So, what's on the agenda today? Run around in Game Central Station? Do a little game jumping? Pulling pranks on the extra characters?"

"All of the above sound pretty good. You can choose whatever we do today."

"Okay then. Let's trash the station!"

"What? You want to destroy and vandalize Game Central Station, making everyone confused and some angry because they have to clean up our mess."

"That about sums it up."

"Sounds fun. Let's go." They headed to the front of the Plug. They hid away as everyone was heading to their games. The arcade was about to open in a few minutes. "So, after we trash the place, what's next?"

"I was thinking we could go swimming. I know this secret beach in Mario where the players and characters won't be able to see us."

"Am I going to see you in a bikini?"

"No. I didn't pack one when I left."

"Ah, I see what you're getting at." She put her around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately. After a few minutes, they broke apart. "You know, sometimes I think you enjoy kissing me."

"And you would be correct to say that." They pulled away from each other to see that the station was completely empty. No sign of anyone, not even the Surge Protector.

"So, where should we start?" She smirked as she ran into the station. She started by tearing down the Missing posters of her from the walls. Jason shrugged his shoulders and followed her example. T.J. started jumping from bench to bench, knocking them down in the process. Jason knocked down the reminder sign with Sonic reminding characters not to die outside their games. After a while, they got tired and rested on a railing above the station and looked down at their handy work. "You know, we made a _huge _mess of this place. Never thought this would be in your nature."

"Well, I've been good my whole life, so I just thought 'What the hell? Why not do something bed for once?"'

"Guess you can be a real badass if you wanted to be."

"Everyone could if they really put their minds to it."

"True. That was tiring work. Made me hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah, I could eat."

"How about I run down to Burger Time and get us something to eat?"

"Sounds good." T.J. took his hand and glitched them down the to entrance of Burger Time.

"Have I ever told you how awesome that glitching thing of yours is?"

"Only about a hundred times."

"Well, it's awesome. I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and took the tram into the game. T.J. stood against the wall and waited.

"Well, that was an interesting display." T.J. knew that voice anywhere. She looked and saw Felicia walking out of Fix-It Felix Jr. towards her. She wore a pink summer dress with matching sandals and her hair in a ponytail with a bow. "Never thought you would find a freak like you, but I guess miracles do happen for anyone. Even you."

"What do you want, Felicia?"

"What? No 'hello' to your sister you haven't seen in almost two months?"

"No. Now, what do you want? And why are you awake? The arcade is open."

"I could ask you the same thing, but I guess being a punk on the run, one does get used to unusual hours. Now, back to the subject at hand: What do I want? I want you to come home."

"Why. Do you miss me?"

"Mod no. Why would I miss you? All you ever did was annoy me and make my life miserable."

"I made your life miserable? You've tortured me for the past four years of my life! How the hell did I ruin your life?"

"Let's not make this about me. Mom and Dad want you back for some unknown reason and I need you to come back so I can have my life back. Since you left, they've kept me under house arrest since I 'didn't care that you were gone.' So come home so things can go back to normal."

"No. No, I'm not coming home just because you're unhappy. Until you actually care about someone or something other than yourself, I'm not coming home and your life will be like mine. So, unless you want that, you better learn to get your head out of your own ass!" Felicia chuckled and shook her head.

"You must be a special kind of stupid. The way this works it I tell you what to do and you do it. Get smart and I tell Mom and Dad something that will get you in trouble. And it just so happens that I know that you and that unplugged punk are staying in the Main Plug and that's where you've been for the past six weeks. Unless you want them to know where you are, I suggest you come home and save me the trouble." T.J. was about to burst. Even when she ran away from her, Felicia still tormented her.

"Why are you so evil?"

"It's my job to be evil. Well, evil towards you, anyway. But I'll be a little nice and give you one week to come home. Spend time with your little boyfriend while you can because we both know that Mom and Dad won't let you see him ever again if they think he held you hostage. Mom might even feed him to a Cybug. It's so perfect! So, enjoy it while you can because once you come home, you will never, ever be happy again." T.J. was almost in tears. Felicia would permanently ruin her entire life in just one day. Unable to say anything in return, she took off running for the Plug with tears in her eyes. Felicia smirked as she watched her sister run. She turned and saw Jason coming out of Burger Time with two bags in his hands.

"Hey, I got us..." He looked up, realizing he wasn't talking to T.J. He immediately recognized who it was. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know me?"

"Yeah. T.J. told me all about how you're the reason she left home. You're nothing but a cold, heartless bitch who gets off by making her life hell!"

"Aww. How sweet of her to say. Speaking of which, you might want to check up on her before she," She pointed to her wrist. "...relieves herself."

Realizing what she meant, he immediately took off for the Plug. Felicia chuckled deviously as she returned to her game. Jason ran as fast as he could for the Plug. He had to reach T.J. before she did something drastic. He reached the camp and saw her frantically cutting herself with her knife. He grabbed her, pulled the knife out of her hand, and threw it aside. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder, her code draining from her arm. He covered most of the cuts to stop some of the flow.

"T.J., what happened? What did she say to you?"

"She...She's going to out us. She's going to tell my parents where I am and that you kidnapped me and held me hostage. She's going to ruin my life forever."

"Hey, that won't happen. I won't let it happen." He pulled her out of his shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I love you and I promised you from day one that I would protect you no matter what. And I intend to keep that promise."

"But..." He put his finger to her lips and quieted her. He reached into her bag and pulled out the magic golden hammer. He grabbed her arm and kissed her cuts, counting every one of them. He counted twelve cuts into her soft, pale skin. He then tapped her arm and healed her. T.J. wiped the code from his lips and kissed him. He dropped the hammer and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

When things had finally calmed down, Jason and T.J. were snuggled up against each other. T.J. started to think about Felicia and her threats to come home. She wasn't ready to go home and, after that confrontation, she didn't know when or if she would ever be ready to return. She started to wonder if her parents were worried. Did they really want her back that much that they would ground Felicia because she didn't care?

"You know she won't wait."

"What do you mean?"

"Felicia won't wait a week to tell my parents where I am. Once the arcade closes and they're both home, she'll tell them everything." He sat up and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Then I guess we'll have to move." She sat up as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Pack your things." They both stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"To our new place."

"Where?"


	8. Chapter 7

It was seven o'clock and the arcade had just closed. Her parents would be home any minute. Felicia sat in the living room and waited for them. She wasn't really going to wait another week to spill the beans about T.J. She only said that to give T.J. false hope. T.J. would be back home and Felicia would get her old life back, only better knowing T.J. would never again be happy. She heard the door open and close. It was showtime. She jumped up and ran to the door to see her parents and her Uncle Ralph.

"Mom! Dad! I know where T.J. is!"

"What?"

"Oh my land!"

"Spill it, kid. Where?"

"In the Main Plug, but not my herself. I think she's being held hostage."

"Hostage? I'll wreck him!"

"I'll kill him and feed him to the Cybugs!"

"Ralph, Tammy, calm down. Please. Felicia, sweetheart, why do you think she's being held hostage?"

"Well, the other day, I heard that someone matching T.J.'s description in a hoodie walking around with some guy in a hoodie and mask. He was holding her very close. Not in a 'They're a couple' kind of way, but in a 'I have a gun pushed against her side' kind of close. I didn't want you guys to worry about it unless it was true, so I did some snooping around today. I figured that during the day when no one's around in the station, he might bring her out again. I saw them out there today and the guy was having a field day with her. He forced her to help him destroy the station. Anytime she would try to run, he smashed her into something and I knew that if I tried to help her, he'd kill both of us. When they trashed the place, he dragged her to the Main Plug. It was horrible to watch."

"Oh my land! My baby girl! We...We have to go get her!"

"I'm with Felix! I say we go down to the Plug and beat the living code out of that bastard and get T.J. back home!"

"Agreed. I'll gather my men and we'll bring T.J. home where she belongs."

"I'm coming with you guys. I want to give that guy a piece of my mind for what he did to my sister before you turn him into Cybug food."

"Fine, but stay close to us. I don't want to lose you too." They left Fix-It Felix Jr. and headed over to Tapper's. Once Tamora gathered her men, they made their way to the Main Plug. They went in, careful to avoid the electric pulses and shocks. They made it to the far back to find...nothing. No one was there. It was completely empty. Felicia then realized that T.J. knew she wouldn't wait a week, so she got out while she could.

"Jamminy. There's no one here."

"I saw them come into the Plug. I swear."

"Then he must have moved her."

"Sarge! Over here!" Kohut was bent down on the ground looking at something. Tamora and Felix went over to him.

"What is it, Kohut?"

"Code. And lots of it. Some I've never seen before."

"That's T.J.'s."

"Well, that proves that she was here."

"Oh my land. Where is she?"

Underground, T.J. and Jason were heading to their new home. Jason wouldn't tell T.J. where they were going.

"Jason, will you please just tell me where it is we're going?"

"No. It's a surprise. Don't worry. We're almost there."

"This better be worth it."

"Well, you're about to find out. We're here." He lifted up a panel and climbed into the game. He reached down and pulled T.J. up. She looked around and saw they were in a large room with sofas, food, and fuzzy chairs.

"Where are we?" Just then, the door opened and in came a group of people. A blonde woman with dread-like hair, a red tube top with an army green short sleeved half jacket, camo mini skirt with a black belt, fish net stockings and black boots acknowledged them.

"Jason!" She spoke with an Australian accent.

"Jennifer." The two hugged. T.J. felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen you in ages. Where you been?"

"I've been busy." She looked over to T.J.

"I see. Who's the dame?"

"Jenny, this is my girlfriend T.J. T.J., this is Jennifer from Guitar Hero."

"Nice to meet you. I've seen you around and been in here a few times. You have a great voice."

"Thank you. You look a bit familiar."

"Well, I'm kind of a poster child at the moment."

"Oh. You're the missing girl. Everyone's looking for you. Why did you leave home?"

"That's a long story."

"Don't want to talk about it. I understand."

"Thanks. So, how do you and Jason know each other?"

"Believe it or not, I used to date this bloke back when he was still living here after they replaced his game with ours." T.J. looked to Jason.

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well, things between us didn't work out."

"Yeah. We found we didn't have that much in common to be in a relationship, but we decided to still be friends."

"I see."

"Yes, well, what brings you two here?"

"We need a place to stay for a while."

"Still on the run, I see. Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thanks, Jenny. I owe you big time."

"You got that right, mate. T.J., you should meet everyone else. This is Midori, Bret, Axel, Judy, Eddie, Casey, Johnny, Izzy, Lars, Scruffy, Pandora, Tom, and Bob. Guys, T.J. and Jason will be staying with us for a while. You all know Jason, but I want you to make T.J. feel welcome and comfortable. Judy, no freaking her out."

"Don't worry, Jen. I feel that we're going to be great friends."

"Alright. T.J., make youself feel at home."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Jason placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Remember, Jenny, no one can know she's here."

"Calm down, you worry wart. As far as we're concerned, she doesn't even exist."

"Good. Come on, T.J. I'll show you where we'll stay. Jenny, is my room still there?"

"Haven't moved a thing since you left."

"Cool. Let's go." They headed to a back room. T.J. looked around and observed everything in sight. It was a large room with a full sized bed, two dressers, an easy chair, posters covering the walls and a giant plasma T.V. on the wall.

"Woah. You lived here?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you ever leave?" He chuckled at the question.

"I felt like I should venture out on my own. I lived a few other places before I got the the Plug."

"Like where?"

"Mario, Sonic, Streetfighter, Sugar Rush..."

"Wait, you lived in Sugar Rush?"

"Yeah. I lived in Diet Cola Moutain for a month for the Hot Cola Springs almost killed me."

"Really? I've gone there everyday for the past three and a half years and I've never seen you there."

"You forget I've been around a little longer than you. Besides, I lived there about five years ago, so you never would've known I ever existed."

"Good point. I think I'm going to like it here." She dropped her bag and plopped down on the bed. Jason laughed and laid down next to her.

"You think your sister told your parents about us?"

"Probably. Knowing my mom, she probably gathered up most of her men and went down to the Plug looking for us. They should know by now that I'm not there and are going to send search parties all throughout the arcade looking for me. Again."

"Your sister goes to drastic lengths to mess up your life."

"Yeah, well, that's the only way she knows how to be happy. If my life is borrible, her life is perfect."

"I know she's your sister, but she's a bitch."

"It's okay. I call her way worse to her face. She's the reason I started cutting three years ago. It was the only way I could coupe with everything."

"That was the only way for me too when my game was unplugged." He stayed silent for a moment. "You know what? I've got an idea."

"What?" He got up and went to his closet. He pulled out an electric needle and a small container of black ink. "What's that?"

"A tattoo needle."

"You're giving me a tattoo?"

"We're both getting tattoos. This will help us in bad times. Give me your wrist." She gave him her wrist and he started on the tattoo. Thirty minutes later, her wrist read "Stay." "'Stay?' What does that mean?"

"It's not done yet. Give me your other wrist." She gave him her other wrist and he went to work. Another thrity minutes passed and the second tattoo was complete. The full tattoo said "Stay Strong."

"Will yours say the same?"

"No. Mine will be the completion. They will be together as the beginning or the end." He started on his own tattoos. About an hour later, they were done and his wrists spelled out "For Us."

"So it's 'Stay Strong For Us.'"

"Or 'For Us Stay Strong.' It doesn't matter which way. All that matters is that whenever either one of us has the need to harm ourselves, these tattoos will help us not to. Remember the other half of the message. We have to stay strong for ourselves and each other." She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve a guy as wonderful as you?"

"The same thing I did to deserve a girl as great as you. We're soulmates and we both had to go through hell to find each other."

"I love you, Jason." He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I love you too, T.J." She placed her hand over his. He pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was filled with passion, love, want, and need. They loved each other deeply. They never wanted to be apart. They needed each other in their lives. T.J. pulled Jason on top of her as she laid down on the bed, their lips never parting. Their hands traveled over each other's bodies. Jason moved his lips from her lips to her neck. He kissed, sucked, and nipped at the sensitive skin, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Jason..." He removed himself from her neck and looked her dead in the eye.

"I love you, T.J. and I would never do anything to hurt you. We can stop anytime you want."

"No. I don't want you to stop. I want to go all the way with you." He looked at her in surprise.

"You mean..."

"Jason...I want you to make love to me. Show me how much you love and care about me."

"Once we do this, we can't take it back."

"I won't want to. I do want this more than anything."

"You're completely sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you."

"I love you too." And he proved it to her the way she wanted him to.

Back in Fix-It Felix Jr., Felicia was fuming mad. She had T.J. right where she wanted her, but she slipped through her fingers. T.J. was smart enough to know Felicia wouldn't wait a week. She was smart enough to get out while she still had the chance. Felicia had to come up with another plan, but first she would need to find out where T.J. and Jason were.

"You win this round, sis, but next time, you won't be so lucky."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up. This will be the last update of this story until after Christmas break. That means LAST UPDATE OF THE YEAR! Please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter or the story so far. NO FLAMES! GOD HELP YOU IF I SEE ONE FRICKIN' FLAME! **

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the first update of the year! Hope you guys enjoy.**

_Ten-year-olds Felicia and T.J were playing around in Game Central Station with Vanellope. The three girls ran around bumping into other characters and bothering the Surge Protector. Vanellope stood in front of the entrance for Hero's Duty._

_"Hey twins! Come here!" The sisters ran over to their "cousin." "I got an idea."_

_"Uh oh."_

_"Oh no."_

_"What?"_

_"Vannie, last time you had an idea, we all got stuck in taffy suits."_

_"And destroyed half of the Candy Cane Forest."_

_"Yeah, but this is nothing like my homemade cherry bomb. It's a lot safer and less explosive." The skepical twins looked to each other, then back to the racer._

_"What's the idea?"_

_"Let's go into Hero's Duty and get Sarge."_

_"No!"_

_"Bad idea!"_

_"That's the opposite of safe!"_

_"Are you trying to kill us?" Vanellope raised her hands in defense._

_"Hey, it's after hours. The arcade is closed, so that means all the Cybugs are locked up."_

_"Yeah, but..."_

_"Mom said to NEVER go in her game."_

_"EVER!"_

_"Oh, come on. It'll be fine. We'll pop in, get the Sarge, and get out. Five minutes at the least." The twins looked to each other again and then back to Vanellope._

_"Fine."_

_"Only a few minutes."_

_"Awesome! Come on." They boarded the tram and headed into Hero's Duty. The tram stopped and they got off. They walked into the dark, doomsday game. "Cool place. Kinda dark though. It's no Sugar Rush, but I guess it's still pretty cool."_

_"Can we just hurry up and find Mom?"_

_"Yeah. I don't want to run into anything."_

_"Come on, guys. What's gonna come out?" Just then, a Cybug flew down and landed in front of the girls. They screamed and ran off as the giant beast chased them._

_"We told you this was a bad idea!"_

_"Now, we're gonna die."_

_"This is no time for the blame game! Just keep running!" They ran and screamed until they reached a dead end. The giant Cybug had them cornered. They all held onto each other for dear life. "It looks like this is it!"_

_"We told you this was a bad idea!"_

_"Now we're gonna be Cybug food!"_

_"Okay! I admit it! I was wrong and this was a horrible idea! I'm sorry!" They screamed as loud as they could as the Cybug opened it's woodchipper-like mouth to eat the girls. The next thing they knew, the Cybug exploded. They were confused to what just happened until they saw a figure approaching from the shadows. The figure appeared to be Tamora._

_"Mom!"_

_"Sarge!" The three girls ran over to the sergeant and hugged her. The twins jumped into her out-stretched arms and Vanellope hauuged her legs._

_"Are you tikes okay?"_

_"We're fine now, Mom."_

_"Yeah. That was scary."_

_"That bug came out of nowhere, Sarge!" She put the twins down and Vanellope let go of her legs._

_"What the heck are you three doing in here? Didn't I tell you to never come into my game? You could've been killed!" Both twins pointed at Vanellope in unison._

_"It was her idea!"_

_"Really, guys? You just gonna rat me out like that?"_

_"Vanellope? Was it your idea?"_

_"Yeah, but I don't appreciate them ratting me out so quickly."_

_"Explain yourself, soldier."_

_"I thought it would be okay if we came and got you. I didn't know there would be Cybugs on the loose."_

_"And that kind of thinking will get you killed! You always have to assume there will be danger! That's why I don't want any of you coming in here! Ever! I tell you this to protect you." Vanellope looked down at her feet, rocking on her heels._

_"Sorry, Sarge." Tamora looked at her daughters._

_"And you two should know better than to listen to this little trouble maker."_

_"Yes, Mom." Tamora looked down at the sad and frightened children before her and softened._

_"Okay. Cheer up. How about we go to Tapper's for root beer floats and forget this ever happened?" They smiled and cheered. "But come in here again and I won't be as merciful."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"Never again."_

_"Fine with me."_

_"Good. And we won't mention a word of this to your father or Wreck-It."_

* * *

Yet another memory dream she awoke from. That was the first and last time she ever went into Hero's Duty. Her mom wasn't kidding when she said that place was dangerous. T.J. didn't think about the dream as she did about the previous night. She and Jason made love for the first time. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. She never felt so happy, so wanted, so loved. Jason made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. Nothing else mattered but them. She looked up at him to see he was looking right back at her with his bright emerald eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." She smiled at him.

"Good morning, handsome. Looks like you finally woke up before me. How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour. I was watching you sleep. You looked like you were having on heck of a dream." She snuggled up closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's not talk about the dream."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" She made little circles on his chest with her finger.

"How about...how absolutely amazing last night was." He lightly chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. That was great. Not bad for our first times."

"You've never done that before?"

"No. What makes you think I have?"

"I just thought that you and Jenny..."

"Jenny and I never had sex. We never felt like the time was right, which led up to us knowing things weren't going to work out for us. If we had sex and then broke up, it would make things awkward between us."

"How long were you two together?" I mean, we just did it and we've only been together for a couple of weeks."

"We were together for about two, maybe three, months, but no two relationships are the same. You and I have a bond like no other. I didn't love Jenny the way I love you. When I'm around you, I feel complete. I don't know how much longer I would've lasted if you didn't come into my life. When I look in your eyes, my world feels at peace. When I hear your voice, I just melt inside. And everytime we kiss, my heart punds out of my chest and my brain just turns to mush. You are my strength and my weakness. You are my good in a bad situation. You are my sickness and my cure. You truly are the other half of me. If you ever left me or something were to happen to you, I would just die. You are my life and I will never do anything to hurt you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. You are my absolute everything." T.J was in tears. She had never heard such kind and wonderful words said to her like that. He held her closer.

"Jason...That was...beautiful."

"And I meant every word of it. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She climbed on top of him and kissed him. He returned the kiss with more passion and love. Before they knew it, they were making love for the second time.

About an hour later, T.J and Jason managed to pull themselves away from each other to get up and get dressed. T.J. wore a purple and black plaid dress that tied around her neck, black tights, and black boots. Jason wore a black shirt with a black jacket, acid washed jeans, and black converse. It was six-thirty in the morning and the arcade was about to open in half an hour. Litwak would be there in ten minutes. Everybody in the mansion was awake and gathered in the kitchen. Axel spotted the happy couple coming in.

"Hey, love birds. Have a fun night?" T.J. and Jason were a bit confused. Bob spoke up at their confusion.

"Don't play coy with us. You two were going at it like jackrabbits in heat." Now knowing what they were talking about, T.J. was embarrassed.

"Oh my land! You guys heard us?"

"Every single bit of it." Judy smacked Axel and Bob in the back of their heads.

"Shut up, you idiots. Can't you see she's embarrassed?" Casey walked over to the couple.

"Yeah. Besides, it obviously wasn't planned. If it was, Jason would've turned on the soundproof in the room."

"Right. I wasn't even thinking about it."

"We know. You were thinking about tappin' that ass!" Judy elbowed Axel in the stomach. "Ouch! What? I was just playing, Jude. Calm down."

"If you keep acting like a jackass, she's not going to want to be here. We want her to feel comfortable."

"Thanks, Judy, but I know they don't mean anything by it. Plus, I'm used to worse and it being serious." Jennifer walked in with a clipboard.

"Okay, everyone. Leave T.J. and Jason alone. We've got five minutes before Litwak gets here. Guitarists for today are Axel, Izzy, Lars, Johnny, Midori and Pandora. Everyone else has the day off."

"Sweet!" Judy put her hand on T.J.'s shoulder. "You, me, and Casey can have a little girls' day. You've been around this guy 24/7 for the past few months. You need some girl time. What do you say?"

"Sure. That's sounds like fun."

"Rockin'! Jason, you, Bret, and Tom can have a guys' day."

"Okay. I guess that's cool." Casey spoke up.

"Great. Since T.J. is still AWOL, we'll stay in the house and you guys go out wherever." Tom stood from his chair.

"Fair enough. I know this place in Tapper's we could go. Lots of extra characters hang out there when the arcade opens."

"Sounds like a plan." Jason turned to T.J. "T.J., you think you're gonna be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, babe. You go have fun with the guys."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." He kissed her cheek and the guys headed out of the mansion. The girls went to the living room and sat on the sofa. T.J sat in the middle of Casey and Judy. Casey decided to start off the topic of discussion.

"So, T.J., let's start from the beginning."

"Yeah. How come you ran away from home?"

"It's a really long story."

"And you've got all day to tell it. Spill your guts."

"Well, all of it started back when I was twelve..." T.J. told them all about Felicia treating her horribly and making her life hell. She told them about Bobby and how Felicia was apart of his gang. She explained the argument she and Felicia had the day she left. She told them how Bobby jumped her in the Main Plug and how Jason came to her rescue. She even told them about some of the things she and Jason did together while they lived int he Plug. She then explained seeing Felicia in Game Central Station after they trashed the place. She told them how Felicia threatened to lead her parents to her and convince them that Jason kidnapped her and was holding her against her will. She even told them that was a cutter and she and Jason were helping each other to stop. "And that's how we ended up here."

"Wow. Your sister sounds like a bitch!" Judy scoffed at Casey's comment.

"Sounds like? She is a straight up bitch! She is the queen of bitches! Who does that to their own sister? Her heart is colder than the devil's!"

"And her boyfriend and his goons pick on her and she lets them? That's just all kinds of wrong and cruel! I completely understand why you left."

"I say we put that bitch in her place! We should go get her and give her an old-fashioned beatdown!"

"Judy's right, T.J. Let's go kick some ass!"

"As much as I would love that, we can't. My parents would completely freak out. My mom might even feed you guys to the Cybugs."

"Okay, we can't beat her, but you should still get her back for all of the crap she put you through."

"I agree with you, Casey, but anytime I try to get back at her, she just gets everything turned back on me and makes my life even worse than it already is."

"Then that means your revenge has to be even bigger. You need something that will make sure she won't ever want to mess with you again. We just need to figure out what that could be." The three girls thought about if for a long time while bouncing ideas off of each other. T.J. then came up with something perfect.

"Guys, I have an idea, but we're going to need everyone's help. It may take a while to put together, but I think we can still pull it off."

"Really?"

"Tell us more."

"Okay. Here's the plan..."


End file.
